


symphony in (W)G major

by thisisakinkaccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Ron Weasley, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fantasizing, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Female Feedeer/Male Feedee, Gluttony, Masturbation, Pregnancy Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisakinkaccount/pseuds/thisisakinkaccount
Summary: wg fic with mpreg ideation, dont like dont read!!ron and hermione are married, but they're hiding things from each other...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80
Collections: ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories





	1. Lament of the feedee

It wasn't often that Ron allowed himself the luxury to eat out. Eating a lot was the norm when you were a growing teenage boy with six voracious siblings that could and would steal food off your plate if you blinked too long. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been chastised for his table manners. Pretty much everyone he knew had commented on them at least once.

It didn't bother him as much as other stuff. He constantly found things about himself to pick at, about whether he was cool enough or smart enough or funny enough, so of course he had examined the way he ate too. He had even tried to eat in a more dignified manner once, the way Hermione did when she didn't spend the meal behind a book. Ginny had seized the opportunity and stolen some of his chips and that had been the end of dignified eating.

Right now he looked dignified enough, under the table he was anything but. His stomach bloated and his dick half-mast in his pants, Ron squirmed in his seat as he waited with bated breath for the waiter to bring him dessert.

He could have done it himself at home, one didn't grow up a Weasley without picking up a kitchen tip or two, but there was something about being brought the food that made the whole experience feel more vivid. Decadent.

Ron remembered coming for Harry in fourth year, to get him away from his relatives and to the World Cup, and the thing that had struck him aside from the weirdness of having a chimney that wasn't a chimney had been Harry's cousin.

Harry had sometimes talked about his cousin Dudley, who was fatter than he was tall, punched Harry and broke his glasses, and was generally an asshole of gigantic proportions. Listening to Harry's occasional comments had made Ron want to be of age so he could hex the guy into a toad for the summer so Harry would get a break. But Ron had been unprepared for Harry's description to be true.

When Ron had picked himself off the ground and gotten his bearings, he'd been able to see Harry's whale of a cousin in all his horror. And Dudley had been as revolting as Ron had expected a guy who bullies his smaller, weaker cousin to be. 

But Ron had also felt the weirdest, most shameful sort of awe. For a teenager who'd never known true excess, it had been one bloody hell of an eye opener. The mere thought of having so much food and so little need to move that it transformed your very body... Dudley was content with his life, you could see it clear as day. He looked loved, Ron had thought. Harry's relatives were the worst but one couldn't say they didn't dote on their son. 

For one brief instant Ron had kind of envied Dudley Dursley, wishing he could have that sort of thing in his life. To be cherished and coddled and pampered. Then of course he'd been horrified at himself and shoved those thoughts deep away in his brain. But sometimes...

The waiter arrived, bringing Ron his strawberry sundae. It looked even bigger than it did on the picture, a creamy monstrosity of deliciousness that would sit heavily in his stomach and make it bow outward even further. The mere thought made his dick strain harder against his pants.

Ron took a deep breath and gingerly massaged his stomach, his belly, fearing the mere act would be what got him to explode. He'd definitely overdone it.

He'd rarely overdone it at Hogwarts. Not at mealtime at least. Sometimes he'd taken a bit more of a dish he liked, or twice the amount of pudding. Usually he finished people's plates if they didn't feel like eating anymore.

In the relative privacy of the dorms however, it had been different.

He'd discovered it somewhat accidentally, in fourth year still. When he and Harry had fallen out over the Goblet of Fire. He'd been so angry and jealous, and guilty over his jealousy, and chocolate always made him feel better so he'd plowed through his whole Chocolate Frogs stash. Once he'd finished those he'd gone for some leftover fudge from Honeydukes. And once he'd finished that he'd moved on to toffees and other sweets.

He'd gotten the biggest stomachache of his life yet what he remembered the most was that strange stupor he'd found himself in, a blissful sort of oblivion where nothing existed but his stuffed belly, weighing him down and bringing the endless screech of his thoughts to a stop.

He'd finally had peace, a reprieve from the constant stream of doubt in his head. It had felt wonderful and he had topped it off by having one of the best wanks of his life. It had exhausted his supply of sweets for the year however, and he hadn't done it again... except on the night of the Yule Ball. Fourth year had been his time for self-discovery apparently.

He'd stewed in jealousy the whole evening and once he'd made a prat of himself in front of his friends he'd gone to the dorm and stewed in jealousy there too.

Then his stomach had gurgled.

He'd been so busy calling Krum every derogatory name he knew that he had completely neglected the opening feast. He had mumbled something to the menu and spent more time stabbing the food on his plate than actually eating it, and now his hunger was catching up to him.

Unfortunately, he'd already depleted his sweet stash with that stunt earlier in the year; the only option left had been to venture down the kitchens and beg the house-elves for food. Hermione would have hexed him, and he'd found himself feeling a vindictive joy at that. 

Ron had gone all out. The house-elves had happily offered him a tableful of desserts and sweets and leftovers from the feast, and he'd tucked in, fueled by hunger and heartbreak both. 

By the time he'd calmed down, his stomach had been the size of a Quaffle and he'd started hiccuping. He'd been rubbing his belly, a bit impressed with its sheer size, when all of a sudden his teenaged hormonal brain had conjured the image of Hermione's ink-stained hands joining his.

They had first caressed his engorged middle, at one point coming teasingly close to his crotch, then they'd vanished and he'd almost cried out in dismay, before they'd returned with a slice of chocolate cake, which they had slowly eased past his lips... before returning with another... and another... all to see him grow more, more, more...

It had hit him then, a powerful wave of arousal that got him to realize he wasn't just poor, ugly and stupid, he was also completely depraved.

He had fled the kitchens, paused to be sick in the toilets on the way to the dorms, flung himself in his bed and spent the rest of the night wanting to think about Hermione and not thinking about her. Especially not about Hermione and food together.

Ron left the restaurant with a hefty tip for the waiter and a diversion charm around himself so nobody would recognize him. He'd picked a place not too far from their flat, knowing he wouldn't be in any shape to apparate once he was done, and he didn't want any neighbor to witness him acting on his most secret and shameful fantasies.

Once home, he took off his clothes and summoned an assortment of various Muggle snacks and desserts from the kitchen with his wand. Ron's cock pulsed as he sat down on the couch, one hand rubbing his too small belly and the other already reaching for the treats.

He took a moment to savour the taste of course, but what he really wanted was the feeling of his belly, round and enormous in his hands. Skin too tight around his stuffed stomach, being huge and massive and unmovable like a mountain... that delicious state in which he was impervious to anything, that sweet stupor that silenced everything inside him...

The more he ate, the more distended his belly grew, the harder it was to even remain sitting up. As he gorged himself stupid, as his stomach expanded to the point that it took half his lap (and he had long legs), Ron found that he had to lay flat on his back if he didn't want to constrict his belly. From this vantage point, it looked even more like a round, freckled mountain. He was so full, so big, so huge... if he didn't have a very erect cock straining against his pants, one could have believed him pregnant.

Ron closed his eyes. If he breathed a little harder, he could feel the contents of his stomach jostle and move, almost as if they'd done so on their own. That was the closest to the real thing he would ever get...

When Fleur had been pregnant it had completely astonished him. Her belly had been round and taut like his after a binge, yet it couldn't have felt more different. While Ron wasted good food on himself for his own sick pleasure, Fleur was performing a miracle. In her body she was housing a tiny, precious life that was already so loved and cherished.

Victorie had charmed them all immediately and that had had nothing to do with the fact that she had Veela blood in her. Just by holding her in his arms Ron had felt so overwhelmed with love he'd almost cried. His brother's daughter, his niece, his parents' first grandchild, Victorie had been a shining light in the uncertainty after the war, and the thought that one day he might, too, help create such a life... He'd fantasized then, about Hermione being pregnant with his child. They'd had sex in every possible position and they were engaged, so Ron didn't feel guilty anymore about wanking to thoughts of her. For a few blissful nights he'd been able to dream of swollen bellies without feeling like a complete pig.

Hermione cooing to a tiny bundle in her arms... his arm protectively wrapped around her baby bump as they slept... kissing Hermione as his hands gently caressed her stomach and he felt the baby kick...  
Suddenly the brown skin of Hermione's stomach became pale and freckled, his rubbing hands turned small and delicate... Hermione sharing his lap with their unborn child, whispering sweet nothings to his belly... Hermione looking on with pride as a small, bushy-haired tot hugged Ron's protruding midsection and said hi to their future sibling...

Ron had woken up painfully hard and with the sinking feeling that he was an even bigger pervert than he'd first thought. But even if it was weird, it was a bit reassuring too. At least he could fantasize about doing something useful. Bearing a child was wonderful. It was at least more admirable than just shoving food down his gullet and expect love and praise for being a fatass.

Ron was certain, as he opened his greedy maw to gobble more of those delicious chocolate truffles, that a Muggle would have already exploded. 

Thank the stars, he was a wizard, so he was fine. Relatively fine, it still hurt like a bitch to have his stomach so massively stuffed, yet the pain was also hot, like when Hermione bit and clawed at him as orgasm hit her...

Ron shut down that line of thought quickly. He had long come to terms with the fact that his fantasies were kind of fucked up. He wasn't the worst kind of fucked up, but still he had to be pretty far down that scale. It was bad enough that he got off being served food and getting his belly rubbed, that was more the kind of fantasies Ron expected an entitled bastard like Malfoy would have. But what was worse was how sometimes Hermione would pop up in his dreams to hand-feed him and coo over how nice and fat he'd become. Then she promised him that she would make sure he'd grow even bigger...

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and probably of the universe. Hermione Granger who was probably going to be Minister of Magic one day. Hermione Granger who'd fought a war against Pureblood bigots who had wanted her dead or worse. There was absolutely no fucking way in bloody hell that Hermione Granger would ever agree to be some glorified maid devoted to the satisfaction of a lazy, perverted slob who got off getting fat. She'd kill him first, and he couldn't fault her for it.

Ron tried to reach for a cupcake, but the sheer size of his belly kept him pinned to the couch. He glanced quickly at his stomach, only for his eyes to bug out of his skull. It had become a round dome that stuck over a foot in the air. There had to be more than thirty pounds of food in there. He couldn't have seen his feet if he tried. End of term with triplets. Maybe quadruplets.

He brought a trembling hand to the apex of his belly. Fuck, his belly button had become a little nub of flesh he could tweak and prod and poke as if it was a nipple. He was so fucking huge.

Ron brought a hand to his boxers and pulled them down abuptly. He moaned out loud when he was rewarded with one of the best parts of being stuffed: the feeling of his dick springing free only to crash against a wall of taut belly. It wasn't the wet hotness of Hermione's pussy, but it was just as great, in a shameful sort of way.

What if this became a daily occurrence rather than something he did behind Hermione's back. He'd just balloon, gain a hundred pounds in one week. He'd get a real belly to play with, maybe he'd even be able to squeeze it. He'd burst out of all his clothes, buttons popping and seams splitting as he just got fatter and fatter, so much extra room for Hermione to fill with their babies... so huge, so full, full with love, full with life...

"Ron?"


	2. Chant of the feeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just finished it and i couldnt wait to post it, comments welcome!! <3

Hermione shook hands with the French representative. She forced a smile and nodded without really listening to his goodbyes: he had said she was quite exceptional... for a Muggleborn.

Had Ron been there he'd have punched the French jerk in the face and caused a diplomatic incident.

Hermione smiled to herself as she followed that line of thought.

Had Ron been there he'd have worn a tailored suit and a tie. He'd have complained about it all the way, but once at the reception he'd have squirmed in silence as he tried to not embarrass her.

He'd have commented on how much this man looked like a royal ponce or how this one seemed like a prat, regardless of their status and power. Hermione would have swatted him while desperately trying not to laugh.

He'd also have ransacked the buffet. Or maybe he would have been disgusted by some of the snails and oysters dishes and refused to eat. Once the reception ended, his stomach would have been growling and hurting, and they'd have gone to a restaurant, and Ron would have been so glad at the presence of actual food he'd have overdone it and loosened his belt...

Hermione sighed inwardly. She just couldn't help herself.

It had started at Hogwarts. Her whole life really had started at Hogwarts.

Ron's eating habits had always sparked something in her. She often scolded him for his table manners or expressed shock at the fact that he could eat a whole chicken yet be thin as a rail. Ron himself seemed to delight in doing the exact opposite of what she told him. She recalled one particular instance of him almost choking after she'd told him to pace himself.

The young Hermione had been equal parts revulsed and fascinated with Ron's eating. The revulsion had faded and she started getting a small thrill of watching Ron purposely stuff himself when she told him to not eat so much. She pretended to be mad at him for not listening to her, but in reality she delighted in the fact that she could influence him, even in that tiny, pointless way.

Then in sixth year the Lavender fiasco had happened and Hermione had turned to Fred and George's daydream charms to distract herself from her broken heart. Her very first daydream was about Lavender force-feeding Ron love potions until his stomach was the size of a beach ball. Hermione then defeated Lavender in a duel before administering an antidote to Ron, but the antidote had the curious side effect of making Ron gain quite a bit of weight. The rest of the daydream involved a chubby Ron professing his eternal devotion to Hermione as they made passionate love while Lavender, bound and gagged, watched on in jealousy.

Her immediate reaction to the daydream had been to deny it and for a while she'd succeeded. Sometimes she would catch herself dreaming of a voluptuous body writhing beneath her and she'd find herself snapping open a new book to forget the thoughts. 

This lasted a few days, then one night Hermione dreamt that she lived in a house far in the woods and a half-starved Ron stumbled through her door. She conjured a feast for him and he gobbled it up with gusto. He seemed so happy to eat that she just kept magicking up more and more food, eventually making him grow massive, swollen love handles and his belly resting on the floor. Ron smiled happily nonetheless and the next second they were having sex, his elephantine body sloshing beautifully against her slender, agile one.

When Hermione woke up from this dream, sweating and panting in her drenched knickers, she couldn't deny it anymore: something was definitely wrong with her.

Hermione briefly contemplated staying late to work on some reports like she'd intended at first, but the urge to go home and surprise her husband with her need won out. She was only human, and those reports weren't due for another two months anyway.

She walked to the Apparition point with a determined stride, pointedly ignoring the scuttling employees around her. If anyone tried to ask why her cheeks were red she'd blame it on the wine.

The daydream charm unlocked a part of Hermione's psyche that even she hadn't known about. Suddenly she paid more attention than ever when Ron ate and found herself hoping he'd reach for more and more. She eyed the more heavy-set students from behind the safety of her books and blushed in secret. Her new favourite fantasy involved Ron suddely putting on weight and Lavender dumping him, then Ron finding solace and comfort (food) in Hermione's open arms...

Hermione had found herself at war with her own brain. She wondered if her mysterious desire to see Ron go from lanky to fat wasn't simply due to her desire to punish him for ditching her for Lavender. However she had to face the facts: her fantasies revolved less around the exhibitionist couple getting comeuppance and a lot more around Ron, his eating, and his body changing in sometimes drastic ways. Hermione imagined an immense orb of pale freckled skin she had to scale like a mountain in order to merely reach Ron's lips. She imagined him immobile and murmuring that he was entirely hers, and a mixture of power, shame and arousal went through her. 

Ah, the shame. Her guilty conscience sometimes interfered with her fantasies. One such dream of immobility got interrupted by an imaginary Ginny suddenly barging in and shrieking "you've turned my brother into a beached whale!" Ron's reaction was to fruitlessly try to hide his enormous belly behind plump hands, before he looked at Hermione with tears in his eyes and a betrayed look on his face. Any arousal she could have felt had been washed away by that ever-present shame.

As she found herself nearing home, Hermione repeated to herself that there was no way Ron, Quidditch player Ron, athletic Ron, free spirited Ron, would ever agree to let her fatten him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. 

That was what Fred and George's daydream charms were for. As long as it was all in her head, it couldn't hurt him. Contrary to what she'd feared, she was very capable of being attracted to Ron's lean, lanky body. She loved the feeling of his hipbones grating against her, the hardness of his torso, or the sight of his strong muscles tensing and relaxing as she brought him to ecstasy. But sometimes she longed for a cute little potbelly to bump against her stomach, love handles to fondle, more padding to claw and squeeze at...

But the state of his body didn't matter: he was Ron and she loved him. She wouldn't throw that away for her kink. She took the keys to their flat as well as a steadying breath and banished the thoughts of a plump Ron greeting her at the door. She turned the key in the lock, took off her shoes and made for the living room.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Either she had a very vivid imagination and was a lot hornier than she'd thought, either Ron was really splayed on the couch naked and furiously wanking around a bloated belly that made him look pregnant with quintuplets. A bloated belly which, given the crumbs and wrappers littering the living room table, he'd taken great care to bloat himself

"Ron?" Hermione said, her voice trembling with need and hope

Ron turned his feverish gaze to her and time stood still Then he seemed to realize. He yelped and tried to move, but he was pinned down by his stuffed belly, like a turtle flipped on its back. Vulnerable, helpless. Hermione's arousal increased tenfold

Ron himself didn't seem to agree. His dick went limp and he turned his face away from her. Hermione knew from experience that humiliation was the surefire way to kill Ron's mood. Given that she found her own kink shameful, she could only imagine how Ron despised himself for it.

Hermione walked up to him and sat down on the floor, between the couch and the table. From this angle Ron's belly looked even bigger as it loomed over them. She reached for her husband's hand and stroked it. Ron did not react. He had shut down.

Hermione had no idea what to do. She couldn't think of any way to make the situation less awkward, less mortifying. So she just blurted the first thing that came to her mind:

"Hungry?"

She could have hit herself, however Ron's hand twitched underneath hers. She looked up. He wasn't looking at her, but maybe...

"I can... h-help."

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, as though he'd ran miles. His ears were the color of a boiled lobster. 

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly moved her hand from Ron's hand, to the side of his belly. She heard his breath stutter but he didn't push her hand away, which she took as a good sign. With gentle movements she began to rub his overfed stomach.

It was just as she'd always dreamed. The round, taut balloon under her hands barely yielded to the gentle pressure she applied. Mapping the freckled orb with her fingers, she spent a while just caressing the satisfying curves of Ron's engorged stomach again and again, her eyes closing as she pictured it in her mind, growing bigger and rounder... she'd prod it with a finger and it'd jiggle back and forth...

A burp brought her out of her reverie. She turned to face her husband, a happy smile on her face that turned into a concerned frown as she saw that he still wasn't looking at her.

"Ron..." she said gently

She felt him tense and he made a noise, sort of like a sob. Her heart broke for him.

"Oh, Ron..." on a sudden impulse she kissed his belly.

His tearful face whipped to hers. "S-stop being so nice and just get it over with" he choked out

"Get what over what?" She asked

"Chuck me out, call me a disgusting p-pig, a greedy hog, a selfish fatass" he spat, his voice breaking as he got more and more upset

"I will do no such thing Ronald Weasley" Hermione said, grabbing his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze "unless you also chuck me out and call me a perverted shrew"

"What?" He asked dumbly

Hermione answered by resuming the belly rubs. She heard him muffle a moan and saw his cock shift. She smirked, she was winning. She placed another kiss on his middle and rested her cheek against it, taking in the sounds of its churning and groaning as it bubbled with digestion

"I like this. I like it very much and if you'll let me, I want to enjoy it with you."

Ron looked at her blankly

"You're just saying that" he said weakly, voice full of disbelief. "You're just being nice but you don't have to, you shouldn't have to deal with my weird creepy fantasy-"

Hermione stood up, dominating the scene, and in one flick of her wand made her clothes disappear. Ron's eyes bugged out as he witnessed the slick gushing between her legs, obvious proof of her desire.

"I like this" she repeated as she looked into his eyes and laid a hand on the crest of his engorged belly "I love this and if you love it too, there's no reason we shouldn't... indulge"

Ron swallowed thickly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Hermione smiled wickedly. "Hungry? Or... thirsty?"

She hauled herself above him and maneuvred until his head was between her legs, effectively straddling his face. 

She could feel his hot breath on her aching lips, then he peppered kisses on her wet pussy, giving it little licks. It wasn't nearly enough.

"Ron" she said between gritted teeth "enough foreplay"

He chuckled in her folds.

"You have some nerve... ohhh"

Now he ate her out in earnest. He switched between teasing licks to her nub, to sucking it in earnest. She cried out in dismay when he left her hanging on the verge of orgasm to thrust his tongue into her cunt, pleasuring her without satisfying her.

"B-be a good boy" Hermione panted "and f-finish your... ahh!"

He'd returned to her aching, needy clit in the middle of her sentence. Hermione's whole body tensed and arched as pleasure flashed through her, her climax felt like multiple fireworks going off at once. She slumped over Ron as she lost control of her limbs. His hands reached up to steady her.

When Hermione regained her senses, she felt Ron's lips trailing on her pussy, dropping small kisses here and there, as if in apology.

"You little devil" she muttered, unable to muster the appropriate tone when she was still shuddering from her high, "what am I going to do with you..."

Ron didn't answer and she thought he wouldn't, until she felt him mumble something in her folds.

"Louder?" She said with a smile as she lifted herself off him.

His ears were very, very red. "You c-could... f-feed me..."

Her heart skipped a beat and her cunt began to warm again. "Oh my poor Ron" she said tenderly, reaching out to tuck a lock of his hair behind his flaming ears, "Ive really starved you, haven't I?"

"N-no you haven't!" He sounded appalled and she felt him shift beneath her, probably trying to free himself to hug her.

"Shh, pet" Hermione cooed, stroking his cheek, and his mouth clamped shut immediately. "I've been so careless with you. Big, strong guys need proper feeding and I should have known that" she kissed his lips, sampling her own taste from him.

There were still some cupcakes left on the table, so she made one zip to her hand with a bit of magic and presented it to Ron. He swallowed harshly as his eyes glazed over with wanton gluttony, and his mouth fell open of its own accord.

"Good boy" she said, and pushed the cupcake in his mouth, her smile widening as he keened in delight.

One cupcake turned into two, three, then the whole dozen. She could feel his overfilled belly rounding out and pushing into her back further as it stretched more and more. 

It was just like her most delicious dreams, and she couldn't wait to share with Ron all the ways she'd fantasized about him, all the ideas she had to indulge his appetite. Him on his knees in front of her and being fed until she felt his belly brush her legs... Him on all fours with a tube in his mouth and chugging and growing until he rested atop a huge mountain of his own stomach, arms and legs dangling helplessly at his blubbery sides without hope of ever touching the ground again...

She ran out of cupcakes much too fast for her liking, but this was only a foretaste of things to come. She really couldnt wait.

Ron's hand came up to touch her cheek and she leaned into it with a smile, putting her own hand on top of his.

"What are you thinking?" He mumbled, eyes soft with adoration

Hermione laughed. "We never learn, do we? It took us years to admit our feelings and it took us years of marriage to admit our fantasies... anything you want to tell me before we go back to not saying things to protect the other's sensibilities?"

Ron's smile faded. He quickly grew pale and averted his eyes from hers.

"Ron, love" she said gently, "if there's anything... please tell me."

Ron closed his eyes and reached for her hand, holding it tightly. She gave him a squeeze in support.

"I-I fantasized about you, being p-pregnant with our children..."

Hermione nodded. She expected as much. She knew Ron wanted a family. She wanted one too, but she also wanted the timing absolutely right. Even if she tried to work as much as possible while pregnant, she'd still have a few weeks where she couldn't work, and it could affect her career...

"... b-but then, your belly b-became my belly and my hands w-were your hands, and I was p-pregnant and I w-wanted it so m-much..."

Hermione's inner monologue grinded to a halt as she gaped at her husband. Ron's eyes were screwed shut, shameful tears creating small rivers on his freckled face.

"Y-you fantasized about carrying our child?"

Ron nodded harshly and wiped his cheeks with a closed fist. "I know, it's g-gross..."

"No!" Hermione said, taking both of Ron's hands in hers "it's beautiful, it's amazing, oh Ron" she sniffled.

"Don't cry" Ron begged "please don't cry, I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to apologize for" Hermione cried. She kissed his joined hands with fervor "I'm so lucky to have a man like you... a man whose only desire is to give himself to me, completely and fully..."

She kissed him passionately, swallowing his moan and sucking on his tongue. With one hand she reached behind her and lightly petted his engorged belly

"You want to be nourished... but you want to nourish life too... do you like to be full because then your belly looks pregnant?"

Ron took a little time to answer through the fog of his arousal "I liked to be big first, but when Fleur got pregnant... I started to think..."

Hermione savored the feeling of Ron's taut skin under her fingers "you thought about becoming even bigger... so you could bear our children... for me, for us..."

She imagined Ron, lean and lanky, not a pinch of fat on him, proudly displaying his belly, round and heavy with nine months of pregnancy... a rotund Ron caressing his distended midsection reverently and gasping as he felt a kick... a skinny, athletic Ron lounging in the bath, his protruding middle forming a small island of freckled skin... an enormous Ron, so fat and huge he was pinned down by his gut, looking on tenderly as Hermione kissed the three little ones growing inside him good night... Ron in front of an overflowing buffet, belt undone and shirt pulling at the buttons, saying with a sheepish grin that he was eating for two...

Hermione laughed. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with joy. She externalized it by snogging the breath out of her husband.

"Hermione..." he moaned once their lips separated "y-you really... want this? W-with me?"

Hermione beamed down at him, the roundness of his stuffed belly at her back radiating hopeful warmth. "There's nothing I want more than this, and nobody else I'd rather have at my side."

Ron's smile was beautiful, and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "Is it bad that I can't wait...?"

Hermione smiled. "Can't wait to unleash your inner glutton, or can't wait to carry our children?" She said as she petted Ron's expanded tummy affectionately.

"Both" Ron chuckled, looking down at himself. "I-I really do look like I am..."

He brought his hand down to the large curve of his stomach to caress it reverently as an exhilarated laugh escaped his lips. 

Hermione brought her own hand on top of his, meeting his worshipful gaze with a loving one of her own.

"I'll become true. I promise it will. We live in a world of magic, don't we?"

Ron nodded, too choked up to speak. Then he gasped, eyes rolling back in pleasure, as Hermione's hand moved down and wrapped around his dick.

"Tonight we celebrate" she purred "and tomorrow, we make a few changes to your diet..."


	3. Ballad of the bystander

Harry paced in front of the restaurant, checking his watch every other second and wondering what on Earth could his best friends be doing that took them so long, then he thought better of it. Knowing Ron and Hermione and according to what Ron had let slip on his stag night, his friends had a... happy life together.

Harry was happy too, of course, especially once he'd figured out that he liked guys better than girls. In particular, there was one guy he liked better than any other guy, and he was a bit scared of what his friends would have to say about that. Apparently being gay wasn't that bad in the Wizarding world, but Harry still felt nervous.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and was tackled into enthusiastic hugs by his best friends. He allowed himself to smile. Was there really reason to be worried? His friends had stuck by him through thick and thin, they would never give up on him for so little. Right?

"It's a good place you picked, Harry" Hermione remarked. She looked flushed and dishevelled. She probably had had a lot of... fun with Ron before coming.

Speaking of Ron, he too was flushed. Harry squinted. Was it just him or did his best mate look different?

"Let's get inside, it's cold" Ron said "and I'm starving" he turned to Hermione as he said that, and winked.

Harry was about to joke that Ron was always hungry, but Hermione made a weird squeaky noise and dragged her husband inside. Harry followed quickly, slightly put-out. Maybe Hermione was still riding her high. Harry shuddered at the thought, he did not want to think of his friends like that.

They all sat down at the booth Harry had reserved and began chatting. Hermione talked about her international meetings and how blood supremacy was still ingrained in other wizard communities, to Harry's chagrin and Ron's anger. Ron spoke about how little Fred was terrible for business but great for George's happiness.

Harry talked about how, with Auror work slowing down, he'd given a thought about dating again, to Ron and Hermione's obvious enthusiasm.

"Do we know her?" Hermione said, and when Harry shook his head "you have to introduce us!"

"Yeah mate, and is she a seeker or are you looking at beaters now?" Ron grinned

Harry smiled nervously "well actually..."

"Hello, may I take your order?"

Harry almost swore at the waiter's interruption but managed to restrain himself. He had taken such care to set up the conversation to make his coming out more natural and of course it had to get ruined. His only hope was now that Ron and Hermione would keep questioning him about his girlfriend and he could tell them they were mistakes on that count.

"I'll get the family size meatloaf, also the chicken drumsticks, with the fries and garlic bread"

Harry snapped back to reality to goggle at Ron, whose cheeks were red but was looking at the waiter with determination. If the waiter was surprised by the order he didn't show it. Then Harry was asked for his own order, so he stammered out something and the waiter was off.

"Damn Ron" Harry laughed in disbelief "you know that family size really means that it feeds a whole family? Like your mom's meals?"

"Yeah I know" Ron said so easily Harry found himself unable to retort

The redhead seemed oddly pleased with himself even though his face was flaming red. Now that Harry looked harder he felt that feeling that his friend looked different, again. Maybe it was just him but Ron's cheeks seemed... fuller?

Harry turned to Hermione to ask her if she agreed with her husband's life choices and discovered that she was staring at Ron with that besotted look they'd both sported for weeks after their wedding. Harry looked back at Ron and saw that he'd turned to Hermione and was staring at her with that exact same look too. Harry cleared his throat but they kept mooning at each other.

"So about my girlfriend" Harry said loudly

Ron and Hermione jumped out of their sickeningly sappy state and looked at Harry with overly excited faces

"Well she's not a girl" Harry said, less loudly this time

Ron looked dumbfounded, Hermione gasped in understanding

"She's a boyfriend and I'm gay" Harry finished quietly

Hermione's face melted into a gentle smile. "Oh Harry" she said "were you worried to tell us?"

"A bit" he nodded, biting his lips

"It's perfectly normal to be gay and we don't think it makes you any different" Hermione said, then elbowed Ron who was still slack-jawed "don't we?"

Ron seemed to come to his senses "uh, yeah right we don't! I just didn't expect it" he trailed off, looking in the distance. Then he looked back at Harry curiously "did you ever... watch me?"

Hermione made a noise between outrage and laughter while Harry smirked. "Sorry mate, not my type, you're keeper not seeker"

"Hey I could be seeker if I wanted to" Ron huffed with a grin

"Here is your food" the waiter interrupted 

A whole quarter of the table disappeared under the biggest loaf of bread Harry had ever seen; it hardly would've fit into Hagrid's two hands. It was probably meant to feed a family of six, maybe more, instead of one person, and the waiter seemed to have assumed so by placing the plate in the middle of the table to be shared.

Ron however took the meatloaf without hesitation and set it in front of himself as he licked his lips.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Harry blurted

"Yeah, why not?" Ron said

"It's a lot... like a whole lot, you're not gonna share?"

"Help yourself to a few slices if you want" Ron smiled "but yeah I am gonna eat it all"

Harry looked at Hermione with the hope she would talk some sense into her husband, but she was just gazing at Ron adoringly. Even when her pasta salad arrived she kept her eyes trained on her husband, watching his every move like a starry-eyed hawk.

His coming out dinner had taken a turn for the strange, Harry thought dimly as he watched Ron eat. Harry was used to Ron's appetite, cultivated by years of his mother's hearty portions, but he'd never seen the redhead eat so much.

Ron took enormous bites, not a single crumb escaping his mouth. Then he'd pick another bit of meatloaf, or he'd take one of the chicken drumsticks and not set it down until the bone was all but licked clean. Or he'd reach for the large portion of fries he'd ordered and slip a few past his lips. Finally he'd go back to the meatloaf.

It was almost hypnotic in a distressing way. Harry found himself getting increasingly nervous as Ron just kept going. Another bite, and another, and another. A few fries. Another chicken drumstick becoming nothing but bone. More fries. Pause to sip at his glass of water. Chicken drumstick. Fries. Slice of meatloaf. An idea, he got himself another slice then sprinkled a few fries over it, as if putting jam on a toast, and took a great bite. A deep, satisfied sigh. More fries, more, more, always more... how could one man eat so much?

The more Ron ate, the more enamored Hermione looked, the more concerned Harry was. Could this be an imperius? Ron displayed none of the usual tells. Besides what was the use of using the imperius to make someone eat their weight in meatloaf? Unless the goal was to get Ron killed by making him eat until he burst? Again why? There were much less bothersome ways of killing someone in the Wizarding world.

Harry's eyes focused on Hermione as she leaned into her husband's side to murmur something in his ear, and at the same time she put a hand to Ron's stomach. Harry could have sworn she was caressing it as if it was something incredibly soft and precious.

Harry felt a little ill. There was something going on and he didn't like it. He was forcibly reminded of those Muggle fairytales about the witch fattening up an innocent child to eat them. Ron wasn't an innocent child but...

With all his thinking, Harry was surprised to see that Ron had actually polished all three of his dishes and was now sporting a sleepy, contented look while Hermione seemed about ready to jump him here and then. Harry signed to the waiter to come closer lest his friends forgot themselves.

"Will you be wanting dessert, sir?" The waiter asked, looking directly at Harry, probably assuming Ron had had enough

"Sounds good to me" Ron said with a lazy smile as he patted his stomach, which Harry could see peeking from under the table, round and taut like a quaffle. "A white lady, you know the ice cream, would be great, please"

This waiter had the strongest poker face Harry had ever seen. "Of course sir, and for you two?"

"Nothing" Harry said, already fearful that he'd be sick should Ron keep eating

"Just coffee for me" Hermione said, smiling.

The waiter left and Ron and Hermione once more assumed the expressions they usually sported when they slipped in their bubble of marital bliss, leaving Harry to rake his brain to remember what sort of magical creature was both capable of shapeshifting into human form and had a taste for both flesh and coffee.

He was trying to remember something about man-eating beings they'd learned about in third year DADA when the white lady arrived. Ron immediately got to work, a generous spoonful disappearing past his eager lips. Harry could have sworn his friend's eyes rolled back in his skull as he savored the ice cream, but that had to be his imagination, who got so excited over food? 

Hermione, apparently, or rather she got excited by Ron's enjoyment of his meal. She was so flushed Harry wondered if she had maybe burst a blood vessel. Over the course of the evening she had slid closer and closer to her husband and was now pressed right against his side, leaning on his shoulder, and a hand hidden underneath the table, probably touching Ron's middle if Harry's observations through the evening meant anything.

Finally Ron let out a deep breath as he set his spoon down into the empty ice cream bowl. "That really hit the spot" he hummed.

"I should hope so" Harry muttered. He wasn't too good at guessing quantities but he figured Ron had eaten about five pounds of food, probably more.

"It's a great place you picked Harry" Ron continued, either unaware or ignoring Harry's quip. "We'll have to come back... apparently they do buffets on Monday, wouldn't that be nice?"

"I'm busy on Mondays, Auror and all that" Harry reminded him

Hermione laughed "he meant the two of us... a date between husband and wife"

"Oh" Harry said, feeling a bit dumb.

"Don't worry Harry" Hermione said with that motherly smile "we'd never miss out on our weekly dinners together"

"Yeah mate, just tell us when" Ron nodded, before licking his lips with a faraway look in his eyes "it's Hermione's turn to pick the place... I hope it's somewhere Muggle like that McDaniel's or something..."

Harry had no idea how Ron could still be thinking about food when his stomach was about to pop.

They asked for the bill in three separate parts so everyone could pay their due, a thing they'd agreed early on because Ron refused to let Harry pay for anything now that he had money of his own. 

When Ron slid out of the booth, Harry was treated to the vision of his friend's shirt pulling at the buttons due to his incredibly distended stomach, revealing the faded tee-shirt underneath. One could almost have believed him pregnant with twins. Hermione looked like the cat who got the cream. Or the shapeshifter who got the big juicy human.

Still, Harry couldn't just attack her and reveal her for what she was. Ron was probably enthralled or something and would stop at nothing to defend whatever had taken Hermione's place, even with five pounds of food in his stomach. And Harry needed both to be on working hours, which he wasn't, and solid evidence, which he didn't have, to attack someone. He had never been one for protocol but there were times he'd attacked someone based on suspicions and it hadn't turned so well, only his name as the vainquisher of Voldemort had gotten him a pass. So now he'd rather be cautious.

Harry watched them go, Hermione's arm tightly wound around Ron's waist as the redhead walked, or rather waddled, to the car they'd parked nearby. They didn't even turn around to wave at him, just got in the car and away from view.

He dimly realized he hadn't even told them who his boyfriend was.

Harry stared into space for a while, unsure of what to do. He finally opted to take out his phone and send a text to the only person he knew might be able to look at things objectively.

  
hjp: wake up

  
The reply didn't take long to come and Harry smirked. He might have acted all aloof and careless about it but his boyfriend had been just as anxious about tonight as Harry himself.

  
bouncingferret: I'm awake. What is it

hjp: im not really sure

hjp: i think hermione might be planning to eat ron

  
Having dropped that particular bombshell, Harry waited, heart hammering in his chest, for the reply.

It got there faster than he'd expected.

  
bouncingferret: I don't want to hear about your friends mating habits Potter 

  
Harry hissed in frustration. He sent another text since his boyfriend was a dumbass. 

  
hjp: no, really eat him

  
Then he finally remembered his DADA lesson from years ago.

  
hjp: i think it might be a hag pjed into hermione?? smh

  
Surely now his boyfriend would take him seriously

  
bouncingferret: polyjuice does not work on hags Potter

  
Harry swore under his breath. Maybe an ogre then? Though there would be the smell...

  
bouncingferret: what even brought this on

hjp: i just met them for dinner

hjp: ron looked a bit round? but i didnt think much of it

hjp: but then he ordered enough for 5 ppl and ate everything!!!

bouncingferret: Weasley being a pig is nothing new Potter

  
Harry rolled his eyes.

  
hjp: even for ron that was too much

hjp: he looked pregnant when they left

hjp: and hermione was just watching?? she kept saying he should have more and she looked really happy

hjp: its like that muggle thing where the evil witch is fattening up people to eat them

bouncingferret: Potter calm down

  
Harry sighed. Either he was going to be lectured on being too Gryffindor to function, either he was going to be told to stop obsessing over the stupidest things like the paranoid Auror he was.

  
bouncingferret: I don't think we should have this conversation on phone

bouncingferret: but Weasley is going to be fine

bouncingferret: you'll just have to get used to seeing more of him than usual

hjp: was that a pun? it felt like a pun

bouncingferret: if only it was just a pun, Potter. If only

  
Harry was filled with an odd sense of foreboding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another complete story!!! tell me what u think plz!!!


End file.
